Akdong Musician - Be With You
Detalles * Titulo: Be With You right|220px * Artista: '''Akdong Musician * '''Single: Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo OST (Part. 12) * Pista: 12 * Género: Balada / OST * Idioma: Coreano * Cadena: SBS * Lanzamiento: 05-Octubre-2016 * Distribuidor: 'CJ E&M 'Romanización gwaensiri useumina tto saenggagina sarangirange biseushangeolkka najui haewa bamui daldo naemameul moreujyo be with you cry cry don’t ever cry seulpeujianhgil barae baby sarang ijeya algessjyo fly fly forever fly neowa duri onjongil pyeongsaeng I want you I want your love geudae mam sogen naega eopsnayo na honja swipge doel iriramyeon maeum jorimyeo aetaeuji anhgo naekkeoindeut hago sipeunde to you eosaekhage georeo gagin meongeori uri saie jeokdanghan bopogeun eolmajeongdoilkka neowa naenuni majuchin geusungan buteo nan gominhanneungeol maeilbam eotteokhamyeon neol hesgalliji anhge halkka gwaensiri useumina tto saenggagina sarangirange biseushangeolkka najui haewa bamui daldo naemameul moreujyo be with you dulmanui sigani dangjangeun eojjeol jul mollado baro nae ape geudae pumi issgo nae kkeoindeut neukkigosipeo neol bomyeon gichimi naondeut kollokhaessjiman sireun useumi naon geol garingeoya ttaettaero pigonhae geureondeut hapumhaessjiman neomu johaseo nunmuri heureungeoya nan gamchul su eopseo naui gamjeong waenyamyeon nan neoga neomunado ganjeol hanikka dangdanghage uriga hanarago malhaejwo baby i just want to be your love neol saranghalgeoya han haereul bonaego dasi oneuri wado wo gwaensiri useumi na ne gyeotiramyeon gaseum apeun naldo ulgo sipji anha nun gamgo gidarilgeomyeon meonjeo dagagado doejyo be with you cry cry don’t ever cry seulpeujianhgil barae baby sarang ijeya algessjyo fly fly forever fly neowa duri onjongil pyeongsaeng I want you I want your love 'Español' Estoy riendo sin razón Estoy pensando en ti otra vez ¿Es esto similar a lo que es el amor? El sol de la tarde y la luna de la noche No conocen mi corazón estar contigo Llorar, llorar no se te ocurra llorar No quiero que estés triste cariño Ahora sé que es el amor Vuela, vuela por siempre vuela Todo el día contigo, nosotros dos para toda la vida Te quiero Quiero tu amor ¿Estoy en tu corazón? Es fácil ser la única Mi corazón está inquieto Sin ninguna razón Parece como si fueras mío Contigo Es demasiado lejos Para mí caminar torpemente ¿Cuál es una buena distancia para nosotros? El momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron Lo pienso todas las noches Qué puedo hacer Para dejar de confundirme Estoy riendo sin razón Estoy pensando en ti otra vez ¿Es esto similar a lo que es el amor? El sol de la tarde y la luna de la noche No conocen mi corazón estar contigo Puede que no sepamos Cómo será nuestro tiempo juntos Pero tu abrazo está justo delante de mí Quiero que seas mío Cuando te veo Me ahogo como si estuviera tosiendo Pero en realidad Estaba tratando de ocultar mi risa A veces, bostezaba Como si estuviera cansado Pero en realidad Las lágrimas cayeron porque me gustas tanto No puedo ocultar mis sentimientos Porque estoy tan desesperado por ti Por favor, dime que somos uno Cariño, solo quiero Ser tu amor, te amare Lo hice por años y hoy lo hare de nuevo Estoy riendo sin razón Estoy pensando en ti otra vez ¿Es esto similar a lo que es el amor? El sol de la tarde y la luna de la noche No conocen mi corazón estar contigo Llorar, llorar no se te ocurra llorar No quiero que estés triste cariño Ahora sé que es el amor Vuela, vuela por siempre vuela Todo el día contigo, nosotros dos para toda la vida Te quiero Quiero tu amor 'Hangul' 괜시리 웃음이나 또 생각이나 사랑이란게 비슷한걸까 낮의 해와 밤의 달도 내맘을 모르죠 be with you cry cry don’t ever cry 슬프지않길 바래 baby 사랑 이제야 알겠죠 fly fly forever fly 너와 둘이 온종일 평생 I want you I want your love 그대 맘 속엔 내가 없나요 나 혼자 쉽게 될 일이라면 마음 졸이며 애태우지 않고 내꺼인듯 하고 싶은데 to you 어색하게 걸어 가긴 먼거리 우리 사이에 적당한 보폭은 얼마정도일까 너와 내눈이 마주친 그순간 부터 난 고민한는걸 매일밤 어떡하면 널 헷갈리지 않게 할까 괜시리 웃음이나 또 생각이나 사랑이란게 비슷한걸까 낮의 해와 밤의 달도 내맘을 모르죠 be with you 둘만의 시간이 당장은 어쩔 줄 몰라도 바로 내 앞에 그대 품이 있고 내 꺼인듯 느끼고싶어 널 보면 기침이 나온듯 콜록했지만 실은 웃음이 나온 걸 가린거야 때때로 피곤해 그런듯 하품했지만 너무 좋아서 눈물이 흐른거야 난 감출 수 없어 나의 감정 왜냐면 난 너가 너무나도 간절 하니까 당당하게 우리가 하나라고 말해줘 Baby i just want to be your love 널 사랑할거야 한 해를 보내고 다시 오늘이 와도 wo 괜시리 웃음이 나 네 곁이라면 가슴 아픈 날도 울고 싶지 않아 눈 감고 기다릴거면 먼저 다가가도 되죠 be with you cry cry don’t ever cry 슬프지않길 바래 baby 사랑 이제야 알겠죠 fly fly forever fly 너와 둘이 온종일 평생 I want you I want your love 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKOST